


Such Elegant Fingers

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Dehumanization, Diapers, Dolls, Gen, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Dorian Gray is as pretty as a doll, and dolls don't talk back.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Such Elegant Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realisations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisations/gifts).

Dorian Gray made a lovely doll. 

He had been finicky at first, like all the others, but he still broke in the end. It just took a little longer than usual. Actually, the dollmaker really had to give him credit- the spoiled little bitch lasted almost a week.

He learned his place, though, he did. After the dollmaker found that Dorian healed quicker than most, he considered simply cutting his limbs off, but decided they were too pretty to go. Instead, a few drugs, some conditioning, and simple starvation ensured the boy couldn’t go anywhere. Dorian got testy when he heard the dollmaker call him “boy”, whining that he was immortal- but he soon learned that, compared to the dollmaker, he really was as young as he looked. 

Now, the dollmaker could go into his room and appreciate his pretty little doll sitting stiffly where he’d left him, dead-eyed. He almost missed the fear from the first few decades, the way Dorian trembled and whimpered when he was handled, his adorable little sobs in the night. His fear really had been wonderful, the dollmaker reflected.

About two years after he remolded Dorian into a precious toy, he allowed the boy some freedom of movement. To his delight, Dorian was too scared to take advantage, shaking his head and pressing himself back against the ornate chair the dollmaker had set him in. 

“You can walk in the garden,” the dollmaker cooed. Dorian only shook more violently, knowing a trap when he saw one- his muscles were too atrophied, his legs too weak to support his meager weight, his eyes so used to darkness he’d be blinded by the sun, and most of all, his master too cruel to give him something without a price.

The dollmaker was only angry twice, after the conditioning. The first time, he left Dorian alone for the day, and came back to find him in the exact same position, tear tracks on his face and a stain from long dried urine on the chair and floor around him. All night, all throughout the “questioning”, Dorian would wail and shriek that he hadn’t known if he was allowed to go. “I didn’t know what to do! I didn’t know the rules!”

It was thoroughly explained that, yes, he could use the toilet even if the dollmaker wasn’t there. Only, the next day, when Dorian nervously got to his feet, he found that he couldn’t make himself cross the room. The lessons from conditioning came back to him- never, ever, ever leave if the dollmaker wasn’t there. Terrified, Dorian stood in the middle of the room, staring at the door, unable to take a few steps forward and open it. He just stood there, in the beautiful dress the dollmaker had put him in, and cried helplessly as he wet himself like a baby.

That would earn him a beating and, worse, a week in nappies. Dorian could just feel the last of his pride fading away as the dollmaker, with gentle hands and a cruel smile, laid him on his back to change him. It was worse than anything else he’d experienced in his centuries of life, and it was forever.

Dorian Gray made a lovely, helpless, pathetic little doll.

**Author's Note:**

> i sort of combined dorian's characterization with the original novel version. penny dreadful's dorian is a cool dude, very suave and smart, but oscar wilde's dorian is a stupidass twink with terminal dumb bitch disease. and also he's like 17 but forever.


End file.
